my sister
by surrexerunt
Summary: This is about Jace Herondale. How he try's to fight the feeling he has for his sister/Clary even though he's adoptive. How will she react when he tries to tell her. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I had this random idea about this story and just started typing away. This fanfic may have like two or at the least three chapters. Anyway I hope you like this and as all of you know I don't own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Cassandra Care.**

It was September 14, 2007 when I first saw her, I was ten. My parents had died in a fire caused by a fallen candle I'm the only one who survived out of my mom and dad. I spent a few weeks inside the hospital and then went into a orphanage.

I stayed there for about three months till one day a man came in and told me he was friends with my father and said how I would be living with him. I didn't say anything but agreed to go.

After driving for about an hour we pulled into a driveway. I looked up from the window and seen a medium sized house that was painted a cream colored with flowers surrounding the outline. It was plane but beautiful.

I followed the man inside. It was pretty. It looked like a normal house but everything matched and fit. Welcoming was the one word to describe the place.

The man pulled me into the living room and told me to sit on the leather couch, I did. He sat down on the other one across from me. He told me how him and my father were friend's in high school as well as college. He also told me about his wife and two children one my age and another a year younger. He said I was to live with them until I turn eighteen.

He said his name was valentine and what the rules in this house were. I listened and answered each question that was asked.

I then heard the front door open and running feet approach a boy my age with the same white hair as his father came in.

" Dad!" He screamed and hugged his father by the waist. The man, valentine looked down and tenderly patted the boys head.

"Jonathan" Valentine said. That was weird this boy had the same name I did except my parents and mostly everyone I knew called me Jace.

I heard heels hitting the wooden floor. I turned and seen a woman with red hair and green eyes. She walked over to Valentine and kissed him on the lips. I saw Valentine eyes soften and could see the love in his eyes when he looked at her. My father never looked at mother with such passion.

She turned and gave me a hug and told me how happy she was to welcome me into their family.

"who's he?" Jonathan asked.

The women turned and glared at her son." Jon we have talked about this for days now, he's your new brother". He turned and laughed.

"oops I forget, I'm Jonathan but everyone calls me Jon" I nodded my head and said "Jace".

We talked for a while until Valentine said "where's Clarissa".

"she said she wanted to catch a butterfly to show Jace, I tried to reason with her but you know how stubborn she is". She laughed.

"she should give up, she sucks at it."

"Jonathan!" Valentine raised his voice.

"well then bring him to her." Jocelyn suggested. Valentine nodded and jestered for me to get up.

I followed him to the back door the led to outside. When he opened it the first thing I saw was the wide swimming pool and a big swing set. I then heard a voice giggeling, I turned my head and seen an angel. She had bright red hair, emerald green eyes. freckel's sprinkled across her nose and upper cheeks,

She was jumping making her curly hair bounce, she had a net and was indeed trying to catch the butterfly, but was failing.

"clary" valentine called. Clary turned and started to run towards us. She pulled me into a hug, trying to squeeze me but she was to tiny.

"I'm clary!" She said sounding excited.

"Jace" I replied back.

We talked some more and she even asked me to help her catch the butterfly but valentine told her I had to finish unpacking in Jon's room. After seeing her pouting I promised I would help her catch the insect.

Line break...

I was surprised how welcoming they were. Within a few days Jocelyn and valentine has called me son, Jon and I were already best friend's and making forte's with his blankets, and clary has made me paint with her. It was weird, me being around a modern good family. My parents were always gone for work. But now at least one parent was always home while the other was away.

I have lived with the morgensterns for a few months now and attend the same school. Me and Jon are even on the same football team for the city but I am better than him he just won't admit it.

Alough Jon and I are really close clary is my favorite, my little red is the name I gave her along with many others, carrot top, spitfire, flame, cherry, and even red. I love how I get her so flustered that her face becomes the same color as her hair. She knows im teasing her because in the end theres' always a smile on her face. I also love reading to her, not that she can't read. But she says how I have a amazing voice that put her to sleep and every since that night I came to her room right before she goes to bed and read whatever book she has picked out.

I also love to watch her draw, color, and paint. And for a nine year old she was damn good at it.

Line break...

Over the past few years everything was remaining the same. Me and Jon were bother in the ninth grade. We were very tall compared to others and kicked ass in football. We were well known around school but I didn't give a shit. The more I got older the more I matured. And not to be arrogant or anything but I do know that I am a good looking kid. And once I got to high school girls flirted and tried to get me to like them. But to be completely honest I don't care about them or do I like them and they don't matter to me never have and never will. But that's what scared me I was not interested in anyone of those girls except one, my little red. And Jon started to noticed to because he was a handsome guy I guess and he flirted and went out and hooked up with many girls but I never have. I told him I have a girl in mind already and at least every day he names about ten girls but I guess he never knew it would be our precious sister.

Every day got more worse and harder for me to hold myself back. Clary was innocent and pure, full of light and here I am having dreams about her. I'm becoming dirty and I know it.

She's my whole world, my whole dream. But I'm her adoptive brother I knew her since she was nine and the desire to touch her, want her, need her, is becoming harder and harder to ignore.

So one day I didn't go home. Instead I hooked up with a girl named Katherine. She has had a crush on me since I middle school. I could care less about her but once again I couldn't stop thinking about clary it got so bad that I went into her room one night to read to her but she was fast asleep and as I looked down I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with her pale skin, copper lashes, and pink pouty lips. And without me even knowing it I leaned down and pressed my lips to my clary. Once I realized what I was doing I pushed myself back and fought the urged to cry about how weak myself control was. And I knew that if I didn't do something to help distract me I would do something clary and Jon would never forgive me for. So for the first time ever I took up the offer to sleep with Katherine thinking that it would make my mind forget about clary but it was impossible. The whole time me and Katherine were going at it all I could think was, I wonder what nose clary would make, I wonder what she would look like, how it would feel to do this to her. I can't untie myself from her not my mind, heart, soul, and every part of me.

After what me and Katherine did I told her to never talk to me again since I gave her what she wanted. She agreed and walked away. I hated myself for what I did and nearly slapped myself at the failed attempt to forget clary but I almost laughed at the thought, to forget her was impossible.

I came home that night tired and worn out. As usual clary ran and gave me a lung breaking hug making my heart pound against my rib cage.

Dinner that night was the same yet different. We all sat around talking and laughing about are day. But this time the food tasted bitter in my mouth and I wasn't in the conversation as I usually was, and I knew why. I knew that if I didn't get to touch clary and get to have her the way no adoptive sibling should I would go out of my mind.

Maybe if I just tasted her, just once this feeling would go away. But once again I almost laughed at how stupid that sounded because lord know's that this feeling would never go away and I knew that I didn't want it to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I liked to say thank you so much for reading and liking this fanfic. I look forward to seeing your reviews they make my day. Anyway once again as you all know these beautiful characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

I sat at the dining room table, head in my hands. Just the other day I went out on a run to meet one of my best friends Alec. He was one of the only people who knew about my feelings for Clary, well him and his boyfriend magnus.

They both told me I should tell clary my feelings even if they may be unrequited. The problem is how in the hell can I muster enough courage to tell her. Not to mention magnus and Alec both said how I should also tell Jon once I told Clarissa.

I sigh rubbing my temples from the massive headache.

"hey jace!" I jump up, knowing the voice of that person. I look up and see my little red smiling that smile that makes my insides twist. My heart leaped when I saw her smile, I noticed that she's wearing light blue skinny jean with a plain black t-shirt and some Timberlins. Her hair is down the way I love it, reaching just above her but.

"hey carrot top" I called smirking at her just trying to get her annoyed because her face literally turns bright red and her nose scrunches in the cutest way possible.

It works she practically looks like a tomato, but in the sexiest way possible.

"damn you blondie" she says with a small smile knowing I was kidding.

" So... pancakes or French toast!"she aske's, God I love it when she cooks for me.

"definitely pancakes." I say. I look up once hearing footsteps seeing Jon bouncing down the stairs.

"morning red, morning goldie" Jon says with a smile, coming over to kiss clary on the top of the head and nod at me. I nod back while clary just glares.

"is it possible for you guys to go one day without calling names that relate to my hair." Clary say with slight annoyance.

"nope" Jon and I both said at the same time smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and went make to setting up pancakes.

About twenty minutes later we all had plates with pancakes stacked on top of each other. They were delicious to say the least.

Line break...

School was the same. Boring old teachers, a ridiculous amount of homework, stupid girls who think they have a chance of getting in my pants.

Me and Jon had almost every class together execpt art and math. And me and clary only had art together because she's as talented as Leonardo de Vinci and I can't draw anything above a stick figure.

Lunch was always fun though I got to sit with all of my best buds including Jon, Jordan, Alec, Bat, Simon, Will, Jem, and magnus. Also not to mention clary sits at the table next to us and her back is always facing my back so I can just lean over and talk to her whenever I want.

At the table the boys talked about football, the shitty cafeteria food, and girls they plan on sleeping with. I was listening to Bat about how his sister walked in on him a girl going at it, but I felt someone poke my shoulder I looked over to see Alec him me a _let's talk outside_ look. I noded and we stood up ignoring the protest of our friends.

When we walked outside I lets the cold winter air hit my face and turned to Alec.

"you have to tell her." He said, his voice serous.

"and if I get rejected" I say trying to keep my voice level. The thought of telling clary how I feel only to get turned down hurt more than I liked to admit.

"you move on" I laughed at that, move on? Huh I would if it was possible but clary has her hooks to deep in my heart but to say the least I like it that way.

" All I'm saying is you can't live your life like this forever, once day clary is going to find someone that's not you and then you will spend the rest of your life in regret and I don't me and all of our friends watching you while you suffer." I didn't say anything, I couldn't Alec was right we both know that.

" I know, and I will tell her I promise, I just need to find the right moment." I said while looking at my feet.

"good" and with that we walked back in the cafeteria.

Line break...

On the ride home my hands were shaking with nervous energy. Telling clary was not going to be easy but I'm tired of putting it off. And I had a plan to, it was kind of cheesy but I was going to make a big dinner and since Valentine and Jocelyn were on the road doing there jobs and Jon had another date Clary and I would have the house be ourselves and I would tell her.

I'm just God that it will go well.

We pulled into the driveway and got in the house clary said how she was going to go to her room and try to finish some homework since she had so much, I told her it was fine and I was releived because now I had time to prepare the food.

About fifteen minutes of clary doing her homework and me starting to cook potatoes I heard a screm down the hall, I already knew it was clary and I swear I had never ran so far in my life. When I threw open her door I saw clary standing on top of her bed and pointing to one of the biggest spiders I have ever seen. It was about the size of my hand with long legs and fur. I being the doofis I am tried to step on it only to miss the damn thing and make it get pissed off and jump at me.

I ever heard clary giggled a little at my failed attempt to kill it. Then I remembered the spray we had that could kill any insect. I told clary to hang on and ill be right back she just told me to hurry the hell up but in the nicest way possible.

I ran right into the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink to grab the spray and zoomed back into clary's room. She was still on the bed except she was cursing at the six legged creature giving it the middle finger, I laughed despite myself.

I tip-toed over to the damn thing and sprayed the bottle all over the insect. It died instantly. I took a deep breath and smiled.

Clary looked at me and jumped in my arms putting her head in my neck.

"thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She said pressing kissing all over my face. My cheeks, forehead, and my jaw. I laughed, never feeling this happy in forever.

And just for a second and I mean a _second_ her lips accidentally skerted past mine. She sucked in a breath looking at me blushing bright red. I couldn't think, breath, or hear. I could see was her green sparkling eyes, her little freckles dotting her nose looking like pixie dust, her high cheekbones, her soft plump pink lips.

And without a second though I pressed my lips to hers. They were petal soft and warm. It took her a second to respond but soon are lips were moving together in passion. I sucked her bottom lip in my mouth while she pulled on my hair deeping the kiss. I poked tongue at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she allowed me and I groaned at her taste, sweet and like ginger.

We had to pull back for much needed air. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, And I couldn't stop.

"I love you, God I love you so much" I breathed.

Her eyes went wide I saw tears shining in them. I was about to say something scared if I upset her but she pressed her lips to mine.

" I love you to, idiot" she laughed. I smiled God I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

Tomorrow didn't matter only today. I knew for a fact that this girl right hear in my arms will be with me forever. We would face the world together never letting go. As long as I have Clary by my side I can do anything.

"finally" I whispered "your mine"


End file.
